


Make a Wish

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice gets the love she deserves, Birthday, Family Feels, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: It’s the first real birthday that Alice has ever had. Her family makes sure to let her know that she’s loved.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is in some kind of future where the Robofamily comes back to Detroit and spends lots of time with the Jericho gang (+Connor and Hank.) And robots can eat because I said so.
> 
> Also, MarkusPerez has shown me the light of Connor & North friendship so that makes a small appearance.

On July 2nd, Kara and Alice walk into a dark home, curtains drawn across every window.

Kara flips the light switch.

“Surprise!”

Alice’s eyes quickly adjust back to the higher level of light. There many people in the room, all smiling at her.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Kara says, smiling brightly down at her daughter.

Alice squeals in delight. All of her family is here - Kara and Luther, 6 Jerrys, Connor, Hank, Markus, North, Josh, and Simon.

There’s a table full of presents, and a cake on the table with a single candle in the center.

“My first birthday,” Alice whispers, amazed. 

Though she’s technically six now, it’s the first real birthday she’s ever had. Todd had never bothered with it before - hadn’t even ever asked her what day it was.

For a long time, she hadn’t been sure that she would make it to this day. And here is her whole family, so happy that she’s with them. Some of the Jerries are even jumping with joy.

The child android hugs Kara tightly, tears springing to her eyes.

“Thank you, Mom,” she says.

Kara’s smile turns soft as she says, “Of course, honey. Now let’s get you some cake, huh?”

Alice nods excitedly, letting herself be led to the chair at the head of their table. The single candle is lit with a match.

Her family crowds around, and Kara dims the lights.

After a moment, a chorus of ‘happy birthday begins, and Alice’s heart warms with the love surrounding her.

The song comes to a slow end.

“Make a wish, kiddo,” Hank says, smiling fondly at the little girl.

It’s hard to find anything to wish for, when she has everything she could ever want right here. Less than a year ago, she may have wished for a nicer father, or happiness.

Filling her artificial lungs with air, Alice blows out the candle.

_I wish for everyone to be happy._

Her family claps, Luther putting one hand on her shoulder with a sweet smile.

“And now presents!” One of the Jerrys says excitedly. “Right?”

“If Alice wants to,” Kara says. “Or we can mingle for a bit and eat cake.”

Alice nods quickly. “Cake now. Presents later.”

They start cutting it up - it’s chocolate, Alice’s favorite - and passing it out. Alice, of course, gets the first piece.

Everyone settles into chatter, various guests coming up to congratulate Alice individually and catch up.

Alice herself manages to finish her first piece quickly, and politely asks Luther if she can have a second. Of course, he says yes, because how could you say no to the most adorable girl in the world on her birthday?

As Alice settles back in her seat with a second piece of cake, Connor walks up to her, smiling gently.

“Happy birthday, Alice. Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am, Connor!”

She used to only call him ‘Mr. Connor,’ although she’s actually older than him, really - while she’s six as of today, Connor is just under a year old.  As they spend more time together, however, he’s begun to feel more like an older brother than anything else.

Connor’s LED spins yellow for a moment.

“I am glad to hear that. Does... does it feel any different? Turning a year older, I mean. I’ve been told that it’s a very important thing.”

Alice considers this - she honestly hadn’t really thought about it.

“It doesn’t really feel different, I think. But it’s nice, to see people caring about you, loving you for existing.”

She looks out over the room, at the people that she has accumulated in some form of a family. It’s not traditional, or perfect, but she wouldn’t trade it for any other in the whole world.

“Thank you for satiating my curiosity,” Connor says, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes, Alice jumps up to envelop him in a hug.

“Love you, Connor.”

Connor hugs her back tightly, LED flickering a pleasant blue.

“I love you as well, Alice.”

“Hey, are hugs going on without me?” North asks playfully, wrapping them both in a hug.

Alice laughs, while Connor groans, though she doesn’t think he minds as much as he acts like he does.

North pulls away with a laugh, elbowing Connor lightly in the side.

“You aren’t getting into any fights, are you?” Markus calls.

“You know I am!” North says.

Alice giggles into her hand.

“Love you kiddo, but it seems like Markus is about to burst with worry,” North says, ruffling Alice’s hair. “Be back later.”

Alice waves to her, watching as North pulls Josh into a headlock - though by how easily Josh gets out of it, not a particularly fierce one.

“You look like you’re having fun, honey,” Kara says quietly beside her. “I really hoped you’d like the party.”

“Of course I do.”

Alice gives her mom a hug, her heart overflowing with love. She’s in a very hug-y mood today.

“I love you, Mom.”

Kara gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing, I had been wondering what day to make Alice’s birthday when I realized I could just make it the same damn day as my birthday. Because Alice was born in July.


End file.
